Healing the Heart
by librastar
Summary: Partial songfic about Misty and Gary. For all those egoshippers out there..R&R please...


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, which is owned by Nintendo...I just like to use the characters for my fiction.

Summary: This is a partial songfic based on Avril Lavigne's "(So Much For) My Happy Ending." And its egoshippy (GAML) so beware...

It was a windy, blustery day in April. The trees were swaying violently, leaves falling on the passers-by as they hurried along the pavement. Among these passers-by was a teenage girl of around fifteen. She hurried across the street, the wind whipping her fiery red hair around her tear stained face.

She hurried along, with no idea of where to go. Her heart was broken, and at the moment, that was all that she could think about. She had just caught her boyfriend and best friend, Ash Ketchum dating another girl, Melody, who was from the Orange Islands. There had been a big fight, which ended up in Ash and Melody leaving Misty with her broken heart, standing with tears running down her face in front of the café.

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought that we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_ We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_ And all the memories so close to me just fade away_

_ All this time you were pretending_

_ So much for my happy ending_

Later that day, she went back to the Ketchum house to speak to Ash. She found him curled up on the settee, watching TV. "Ash," she began. He didn't say anything. "Please, can we just talk about what happened just now?" Still no response. With that, Misty lost her patience. "I'm talking to you, you great big buffoon!" she yelled. He looked up and scowled at her. "Forget it, it's over." The tears began to roll again, "Please Ash," she whispered. "Please, tell me what's wrong, if it was something I did or said, I'm sorry…I love you Ash."

Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead 

_ Was it something I did?_

_ Was it something u said?_

"No." He looked at her. "Misty, you're a great girl, but you're just not the one for me. " Misty swallowed hard. "You're my best friend and all that, but I just can't love you as a girlfriend." "But Ash," she burst out. "All those times we shared together, all those dreams and secrets…" He shook his head again. "Look, I know I said I love you, but I think our relationship can never go beyond best friends. Remember, the best friend love is totally different from real love." With that, he stood up, turned of the television and walked out of the room.

Misty felt numb. Every part of her was screaming at the pain of it all. In her grief, she thought there was only one course to follow-suicide. She would go and drink some poison and end all the pain. That was the only way. Blindly, the grief stricken girl went out I in the rain to the nearest drugstore to buy some poison. As she entered the shop ,she bumped into someone standing there. "Ouch!" she cried, as she collided with that someone. She fell down onto the pavement.

"Ooooww…"she groaned. As if there wasn't enough pain already. "Oh Mist, I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you," a vaguely familiar voice said. As she stood up, she raised her eyes to her assistant's face. Her eyes nearly popped out in surprise. "Gary!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He gave a trademark smirk. " Well, you might say here to see you gorgeous." She blushed, but then she remembered the poison and quickly replied, "I'm sorry Gary, I'm in a rush to…"But Gary, catching sight of her tear stained face cut her short. "Hey Misty, what happened?" he asked, looking concerned. She hiccoughed. "Please Gary, I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, did Ash break up with you?" he asked shortly. Misty blew her nose and nodded. Gary sighed. "I know exactly how you feel. Happens every time some chick dumps me," he said grinning. Misty didn't say anything. "C'mon, lets go to a café and talk this over," he said, grabbing her hand. After ordering some coffee, Gary continued, "Okay Misty, why don't you tell me what happened?" Misty looked at his concerned face, took a deep breath and told him everything. While she was relating the whole story, her mind was flooded with memories of Ash. Ash, when she first fished him out of the lake, Ash when he won the Johto League, Ash on their first date, their first kiss…

When she finished, she felt better. Gary sipped his coffee and said thoughtfully, "Actually, it beats me why a girl like you would be crying over a jerk like him." Misty stared at him. "I mean, look at yourself, do you look like someone who needs a fatheaded damn idiot like him?" Misty thought about it. "But Ash is my whole life," she whispered. Gary sighed, and took her hand. "I know," he said quietly. "But Misty, he's right you know. Friendship is pretty different from romance." He gave a wry smile. "And it looks to me as if that you two care a lot for each other, but other than that…" his voice died away. Misty glared at him. " I love Ash, but why did do this to me?" she said, her voice shaking with anger.

Gary pursed his lips. "He's your best friend, fine, but do you really care for him in the romantic way?" he asked. Misty thought hard, and a small voice inside her said _you care for him but more for as a friend… "_But do I love him?" asked Misty anxiously, probing her feelings. _Only as your best friend...maybe Ash is right, maybe you two were only destined to be friends, and your love was only confused with friendship love… _

Misty smiled at Gary. "I guess you're right Gary," she said slowly. "I care about him a lot, but only as the best friend." Gary smiled back at her. "Well," he said. "I hope I've managed to make you feel better, and remember, it's always better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. You don't need to throw away all your memories with Ash, just tuck them away safely in the corner of your heart, Mist and move on, for you can always love again." And with that, he stood from the table. "Guess I'd better be going. I've promised to help Gramps in the lab." As he turned to go, Misty cried, "Gary!"

He turned around. "Yes?" Misty took a deep breath. "Remember what you just said about moving on and loving again?" "Hmm?" replied Gary. Then he looked at her earnest face and realizing what she meant, smiled and asked, " Would you like to come see a movie with me Saturday night?"


End file.
